


Partners in Crime

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU_gust 2020, Brief appearance of Kunikazu Okumura, F/M, Real Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: (Sequel to Stolen Away)It's been three months since Haru ran away with the charming gentleman thief Joker. Now she plans to join him on a new heist.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 of the AU_gust Writing Challenge: Crime AU
> 
> Also this is a sequel to a previous Akira x Haru fic: Stolen Away. I don't think it's absolutely necessary to read before this but it gives a little more context to things.

_ “It has been three months since the disappearance of millionaire heiress and daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, Haru Okumura. Miss. Okumura was last seen in the early spring during a party celebrating her then recent engagement to Takamasa Sugimura, son to Diet member, Toshiaki Sugimura. It has been suspected that she was kidnapped by the infamous “Gentleman Thief,” Joker. Though others such as famed high school detective, Goro Akechi, cast doubt on this due to no previous reports of kidnapping by this criminal.” _

_ “I have been on Joker’s trail since his first heist and he always makes a point to avoid doing harm to bystanders or anyone hired by his targets. So why would he randomly kidnap someone let alone a high profile individual such as Okumura-san’s only child?” _

“You know they say that too much TV rots your brain.”

Haru just smiles as she turns to Akira writing their next calling card on a desk.

“It doesn’t hurt to be informed.”

But just as she turns back to the TV, Haru’s smile drops.

_ “Earlier today, Okumura-san held another press conference begging the public for any information on his daughter’s whereabouts.” _

_ “Please. I have known no peace since Haru went missing. I just want to see my daughter again and hold her in my arms.” _

_ “Okumura-san, have you heard any word from any kidnappers about demands or a ransom?” _

_“No I have not. But let it be known that I would be willing to pay any price_ _if it would mean that Haru could return home, safely._ ”

Haru just glared at the screen, “If he was truly sincere, Sugimura wouldn’t be standing next to him.”

She’d be lying if she said there wasn’t a small part of her that hoped that her father would see the error of his ways and have a change of heart after she ran away with Akira. As the phrase went: “You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”

But despite his acting the part of the grieving father in front of TV cameras, it seemed nothing had changed about him.

When Akira offered to take her away that spring night, he warned her that being on the run with him would not be an easy life. 

He was right of course, she had lost count of moments where she was afraid that she lost him, they couldn’t stay in one place for too long, and she had to wear disguises constantly as they traveled to avoid being recognized...

Haru was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice when Akira took a seat next to her on the bed.

“You alright?”

She nodded.

“...I know you’ve been wanting to help me but maybe it shouldn’t be this heist...”

“No, I’ll be fine. It hurts to see my father unchanged but at the same time, it just means I made the right choice...”

* * *

If Joker had to be honest? He was getting kinda bored with mansions.

It’s been a while since he stole from a bank or museum. Isn’t some famous artist supposed to be hosting his works at a gallery in Ueno in a month or two?

But with that said, Katsuro Tamura did practically challenge Joker to steal his most prized treasure and Joker always loved a challenge.

After sneaking past a few more guards, he finally found himself in the master bedroom. Right there in the far wall was a very sturdy looking safe.

Wow… they couldn’t have made this more obvious if they tried.

Without a second thought, Joker waltzed towards the safe and immediately started to figure out the combination. It took a few tries but before long he managed to hear the telltale click… of both the lock and a gun.

“Honestly, I’m a little disappointed in you, Joker. To fall for such obvious bait, I thought you were smarter than that.”

“...Good evening, Detective.” Joker simply replied as he lifted his hands up

“Don’t give me that casual bullshit, stand up, hands on your head. We’re heading to the front.”

Joker sighed but complied with Goro Akechi’s demands and was quickly handcuffed. With a gun to his back and a detective at his heel, the thief made his way out of the master bedroom and down the mansion halls.

“You know...”

“Shut. Up.”

Eventually the two met with a group of police officers, one in particular looking quite smug as he looked over Joker.

“Son of a bitch, the plan worked.” He remarked

“What can I say? He’s like a bird with shiny trinkets, he just can’t resist.”

“Bold of you to assume that I fell for your trap.” said Joker

Before Akechi could ask what he was babbling about, a loud pop rang out and a cloud of smoke enveloped him and the other officers.

Through the smoke, a young woman wearing a black mask, holding a heavy looking bag in one hand cuts through and uses the bag to knock Akechi down.

“Excellent timing, Noir.”

She then rushes to Joker and uses a lockpick to unlock his cuffs.

“Heh, you picked this up more quickly than I expected. Though next time, let's not use our ill gotten gain as a weapon. Don't want to ruin the value after all." Said Joker

"I'm sorry."

A shot rang out, thankfully missing the two but they could see one of the individual cops ready to fire again.

Immediately, Joker pulls out his grappling gun and the young woman holds onto him and the bag.

The officer fires again just as Joker and his companion escape.

Akechi wobbly begins to stand up and glares at the darkness they disappeared into.

"...That girl… it couldn't have been…"

* * *

Despite succeeding their heist, Akira didn't come out unscathed, one of the officer's bullets managed to graze his arm.

It stung but it certainly wasn't one of the worst injuries that Akira had experienced. With that said, Haru insisted on cleaning it and bandaging it.

During this, Akira glances at Haru and smiles at her.

“You were amazing by the way.”

Haru blushes and continues applying the bandage.

“I was just following your directions.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be proud of pulling off your first heist and I have to admit it was kind of funny seeing you smack Akechi with the bag.”

“...Eh heh… I admit I sort of panicked there but I can’t lie and say I didn’t get a thrill out of it.”

Akira began to laugh and soon enough, Haru joined in and leaned closer towards him until their foreheads touched.

The laughter died down and the two stared at each other until they both pushed forward and kissed.

The life of a thief was not easy.

It was dangerous.

...But Haru had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and on Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
